


Breaking the News

by captaincastle



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Karen decides to tell Matt and Foggy about her relationship with Frank.





	Breaking the News

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: a kiss to make up
> 
> again more old pre punisher writing of mine

Quite a few people know that Karen is in a relationship, but only two people know that she’s in one with Frank.

Matt and Foggy.

Karen’s boss and coworkers know she’s in a relationship, because that’s their job, to investigate, and granted they know Karen. And she’s never been happier, it’s obvious. She smiles a lot more than she used to. They can see it in her shy grins when she’s complimented on the cute scarf she’s wearing. They’ve guessed it’s to hide hickeys, and they’d be correct.

But none of her coworkers know she’s dating Frank. They’ve asked who he is, and she always tells them she wants to keep her personal life and business life seperate. But she never said anymore than that, she could not tell them she was with Frank. She didn’t even want to tell Matt or Foggy about it.

She didn’t have to tell Matt - he figured it out when he followed The Punisher home one night. He was curious where he hung his hat so to speak, and as he followed him he got a weird familiar feeling. He’d been to this area before. He heard Frank climbing in the window, and assuming the worst he followed him. Moments later he heard a familiar voice and was glad he was blind. He was not interested in seeing Karen and Frank in any compromosing positions.

Karen gasped upon seeing Matt in her apartment. Nothing was happening yet her and Frank had just kissed, but still. She knew Matt knew what was about to happen.

“This ain’t no peep show Red.”

“I thought you were going to-” Matt was fumbling over his words.

“Hurt her? Only if she wants me to.” he teased, which earned him a playful slap from Karen.

Matt didn’t seem to think it was funny. “I’ll get out of your hair.” he said simply and ducked out of her apartment window. Karen figured that wouldn’t be the end of that, but she’d worry about it later.

But she’d have other problems to worry about.

Foggy.

Foggy is not a problem, him finding out is the problem. Karen wasn’t sure how he’d take it, so she wanted to be the one to tell him instead of him finding out from somewhere else.

She tried to think of ways to tell him for weeks. Should she just call him? “Hey Foggy! I”m dating the Punisher! See ya!”

She needed to think of the least stressful way to break the news.

The only thing she could think of was to just have Foggy over for dinner and tell him. Frank wouldn’t be there (he’d be out - punishing), and she could calmly tell Foggy.

She had everything planned out, she knew she may be a little late coming home from work that day so she made one of Foggy’s favorite casseroles the night before and put it in the fridge. She had been right, and she was home late. She still needed to tidy up the place a bit, while she warmed up the dish.

Karen burst through the front door a bit frazzled. She was a little nervous about what Foggy was going to say, and running late was not helping any.

Frank was getting ready to go out and Punish, so Karen didn’t have to worry about him until she opened the fridge.

The casserole she had made was almost gone.

“Frank!” Karen gasped.

He poked his head around the corner. Normally that would have made Karen smile, but not now.

“Did you eat all of this?”

“Thought it was for me.” he shrugged.

“I made this for Foggy! He’s coming over tonight!”

“Didn’t know. Shoulda left a note or somethin’.”

“In my own home?? Not everything in here belongs to you!” she winced after she said it, realizing how it sounded.

“I’ve stayed too long haven’t I?” Frank’s voice dropped to a whisper, “do you still want me here?”

“Of course I do Frank! That’s what I was going to tell Foggy.”

“Tell Foggy what?” Foggy’s voice interrupted the argument.

“How long have you been there?” Karen asked a little shocked. Neither of them had even realized he was there.

“Like two seconds, the front door was open, I heard voices. Why is The Punisher standing in your kitchen?” Karen in her panic coming inside must’ve not closed the door all the way.

Karen nodded at Frank and smiled, and a look of realization came over both Foggy and Frank’s faces.

“Are you two- YOU ARE…..Yeah I knew.”

“You knew?” Karen and Frank said at the same time.

“Matt told me. Sorry I came in on you arguing. I don’t know what it was about but I guess my advice if for you to just kiss and make up.”

Frank’s face softened, and he reached for Karen. He cradled her head gently in his hands and kissed her tenderly.

“Aww man I didn’t mean kiss right now! At least give me a warning!” Foggy laughed.

Frank smirked, but continued to look at Karen, “Sorry I jumped to conclusions, I was just worried that I was overstaying my welcome.”

“Frank I want you here, I was just worried about how Foggy would take the news, and apparently I was worried for nothing.”

“Oh you should still be worried Karen. I have some things to say.”

Frank rose an eyebrow and looked at Foggy.

“But maybe later. Yeah later’s good.”

Frank smirked a little at Foggy’s ‘fear’ and he deeply kissed Karen again. Frank gave her a wink, and turned to head out the window into the streets of Hell’s Kitchen.

“I can’t believe Matt told you!”

“I can’t believe you’re dating the Punisher.”

“He’s sweet.” Karen smiled.

“Sweet are words I would not associate with the Punisher.”

Karen laughed, “I’m not dating the Punisher, I’m dating Frank.”

“They are the same Karen, but I don’t think I’m going to change your mind, as long as he takes care of you. If he ever lays a finger on you, I wi- MATT will make him regret it.”

“He’s not going to hurt me Foggy.”

Foggy shook his head, he wasn’t too keen on Karen dating Frank and she could tell. But she could also see that Foggy wasn’t going to be a downer anymore tonight.

“So what’s for dinner?”

“Half a casserole and some leftover takeout. Call it a potluck.”

“My favorite.” Foggy laughed, and for the time being Karen was relieved.


End file.
